Tan imprudente chico
by blue kirito
Summary: Es increíble ver sus acrobacias, como si fuera capaz de volar.


**Sword Art Online pertenece a Reki Kawahara-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tan imprudente chico**

 **.**

 **Es increíble ver sus acrobacias, como si fuera capaz de volar.**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **.**

 **Notas del fic.**

 **No importa la narrativa o lo que parezca, Kirito es chico XD.**

 **.**

Kirito... la más audaz y hermosa acróbata de circo, la que tiene cientos sino es que miles de fanáticos rendidos a sus pies, no hay mujer en el mundo que no le admire.

Una joven mira el cartel pegado a las afueras de la carpa, si le permitieran demostrar sus habilidades tendría un lugar a su lado.

\- Kirito...

Para Sinon es más un ejemplo a seguir, no es solo su ídolo sino algo más parecido a una heroína. Baja la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

 _«- Quizá exagero, si ella supiera se reiria de mi. " »_

Si hay algo que la estrella del afamado circo GGO protege con recelo, además de los innumerables secretos para su rutina es su auténtica personalidad. No es muy sociable por cuestiones de seguridad pues ya en más de una ocasión han intentado secuestrarla. Sinon aprieta los puños con fuerza, ¿cómo lograr que le hagan una prueba? No tiene dinero para sobornar a los encargados, no pertenece a una familia poderosa, no conoce a nadie influyente. Contempla el anuncio con tal intensidad que da la impresión de que fuese a hacerle un agujero.

.

.

\- ¡Ah!

Kirito bosteza estirando el cuerpo. Ha salido a respirar aire fresco. Practicar las pesadas rutinas es divertido, casi como si estuviese en alguna clase de videojuego pero en la vida real, el problema radica en que está solo. Es aburrido no tener un compañero con el cual hacer bromas, intercambiar chistes o celebrar hazañas. No pide mucho, una persona es suficiente ah pero eso si no cualquiera, debe ser alguien que se acople a sus movimientos, ágil y sobre todo deben agradarse mutuamente.

\- ¿Es tan difícil? - suspira con pesar.

\- ¡Onesan!

Una pequeña de unos cinco años llega con la acróbata, tiene las mejillas coloradas y el llanto no deja de escapar por sus hermosos ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - se inclina e interroga preocupado.

\- Mi mami está en peligro, tienes que acompañarme.

No se la pensó dos veces, corrió en dirección a donde le indicara la infante, a la parte trasera de la carpa para ser precisos. Se detuvo un instante para inspeccionar cuando un hombre bastante musculoso además de alto le cogió por detrás, el sujeto estruja el frágil cuello de Kirito con el antebrazo, la víctima forcejea con insistencia.

 _«- Pero qué... Calma, si pierdo la cabeza será mi fin. »_

Patalea pero su captor parece no sentir los golpes en la espinilla. El hombre acerca el rostro para susurrarle al oído.

\- Me habían dicho que eres una chiquilla tonta pero no creí que tanto. Arriesgandote tan estúpida e inútilmente. Serás mi adquisición más valiosa, podré venderte como esclava en el mercado negro.

 _«- ¿Mercado negro? »_

Un escalofrío le invadió, han intentado raptarle en múltiples ocasiones pero siempre han sido fanáticos un tanto efusivos, esto se encuentra en otro nivel. Debe escapar así se dañe en el proceso. Lleva los brazos al frente, logra colarlos cerca de la garganta para utilizarlos a modo de palanca, es entonces que siente un pinchazo en su pecho.

 _« - ¿Eh? »_

\- No caeré en uno de tus famosos trucos, son leyenda. Tomé las medidas necesarias pequeña.

\- Ah ah... ¿qué fué lo que... ?

\- Tranquila, no te matará.

\- N-no...

La vista se le torna borrosa, la energía le abandona en un santiamén y sin poder evitarlo pierde la conciencia. El sujeto sonríe de manera grotesca.

\- Eres mía linda princesa.

Apenas finaliza la frase un rodillazo le da en pleno rostro, soltando a la víctima que cae.

\- ¡Kirito! - grita Sinon asustada.

.

.

Camerino de la estrella media hora más tarde.

\- Uh~.

El acróbata abre los ojos lentamente, la luz le molesta y no le permite enfocar la mancha a su lado. Se remueve para sentarse sin conseguirlo.

\- Aún estás débil, el efecto no ha pasado del todo.

 _«- ¿Efecto? Ah si... »_

\- ¿Y el maniático?

\- Se lo llevó la policía.

\- ¿La niña?

\- Arrepentida, con su madre. Ese hombre le amenazó.

\- Ya veo. Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me ayudaste, ¿o no? No encuentro otra explicación.

\- No fué la gran cosa.

\- Para mi lo es.

\- ¡Kirito! - un chico irrumpe de un portazo - ¿Por qué eres tan imprudente? Te he dicho un millón de veces que me digas si necesitas ayuda.

\- Klein... - suspira - Así parece que soy un idiota, era una emergencia...

\- ¡Eres una estrella no el héroe de una historia!

\- Amargado - que quejó haciendo berrinche.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - indignado.

Sinon contempla en silencio. Da la impresión de que fueran amigos, el tal Klein es incluso un tanto brusco con la chica que no parece incómoda.

 _«- ¿Por qué se dirige a Kirito en masculino. »_

Ese detalle en particular llamó su atención pero también el que Kirito mantiene la distancia, es bastante sutil pero para ella tan claro como el agua.

\- Iré a ver que hay de comer, necesitas recuperar energía - el pelirrojo antes de marcharse.

\- Si, gracias.

El par se quedó en silencio alrededor de treinta segundos en los que él por fin pudo ver a su benefactora. Se sonrojó, es muy bonita.

\- Ah... - fué incapaz de articular algo más elocuente.

\- Sinon.

\- Mucho gusto soy...

\- Kirito. Las presentaciones no son necesarias.

\- S-supongo.

Kirito esta preocupado, ¿hizo algo indebido sin notarlo? Porque vaya que parece molesta. ¿Cómo romper el hielo?

\- ¿Te pasa muy seguido?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Los secuestros.

Él desvió el rostro, incómodo.

\- Más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Es por eso que tengo prohibido salir - admitió con cierto deje de melancolía.

\- Está decidido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Seré tu guardaespaldas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡No grites!

\- ¡Perdón!

Kirito no dijo más, da la impresión de que Sinon pudiera arrancarle la cabeza ante una negativa o es lo que indica su instinto de supervivencia.

.

.

Unas seis horas más tarde.

Sinon sostiene a Kirito por la cintura mientras pasa el brazo de este por detrás, a la altura de su nuca ayudándole a caminar.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Claro que no, apenas si estas de pie.

\- Uh...

El aludido se sintió insultado y ofendido de paso pero no tenía manera de defenderse, falta que Sinon se haga a un lado para que se vaya de sentón. Continúan el recorrido sin dialogar. Kirito advierte un agradable y fresco aroma proveniente de la chica y se sonroja nuevamente. ¿De cuándo acá le interesan detalles de esa índole? Arriban poco después a un baño portátil muy bien equipado, con regadera y toda la cosa.

\- Será mejor que tomes una ducha. Sudaste mucho y podrías pescar un resfriado.

\- Es cierto.

\- Te ayudaré a quitar la ropa y...

\- ¡No! - alterado.

La chica frunció el ceño además de echarle una mirada casi asesina, para nada conforme.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- S-soy tímida.

\- ¿Cuando te presentas ante un gran público? Lo dudo.

\- N-no es igual a que te vean sin ropa.

Para Sinon algo va mal. No es que pretenda dárselas de sabía pero la acróbata que tanto ha estudiado da la impresión de ser muy segura, la de ahora se siente tan falsa. ¿Es todo? ¿Era una simple ilusión que era mejor en su mente?

\- Que decepción.

Da la media vuelta y se retira sin más. Kirito no entiende para nada lo que ocurrió pero no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

.

.

Sinon toma asiento no muy lejos para custodiar a la otra en caso de escuchar un golpe seco. Entierra el rostro entre sus rodillas.

 _«- Que tonta me siento. Tenía la esperanza de conocer a la persona que me salvó hace dos años. Kirito se veía tan libre en el aire que deseaba alcanzarla, ser como ella. Que no me importara la opinión de los demás. Soy tan patética... »_

Las lágrimas buscaban escapar pero no lo permitió. Una vez rota la ilusión no tiene porque quedarse.

\- ¡Ah!

Se da cuenta de que no le proporcionó una toalla o ropa limpia así que va por ellas, la última buena acción del día. Regresa con las cosas y toca la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

 _«- ¿Se habrá desmayado? »_

Golpea con ahínco obteniendo el mismo resultado.

\- ¡Abre de una buena vez! - furiosa.

Si Sinon hubiese meditado un poco la situación habría tenido paciencia, la paranoia le llevó a creer que cinco segundos eran muchos más, los suficientes para que Kirito bostezará como si la vida se le fuese en ello y no le escuchara, además de estar sumamente distraído a causa del sedante que inyectaron en su pecho. Sale de la tina más dormido que despierto, instante en que Sinon entra y le ve en su esplendorosa desnudez.

\- ¡Ah! - enterándose así que su heroína era un chico - ¡Pervertido!

Una secuencia de acontecimientos que finalizó con un abofeteado muchacho ahogandose en la bañera.

.

.

Camerino del acróbata.

\- Como que ya te gustó quedar inconsciente - se burla Klein - es la segunda vez en el día que tengo que cargarte.

\- No es mi culpa que los psicópatas anden sueltos.

\- Pues no soy yo la que anda fingiendo ser lo que no es.

\- Antes de que me juzgues, estuve en contra desde un principio.

\- Ahora dirás que no fué tu idea.

\- Es cuestión tuya si lo crees o no.

\- Kirito está diciendo la verdad. El circo está lleno de hombres, el director dijo que hacia falta una bella dama que atrajera a las masas.

\- Muy gracioso - en tono irónico.

\- ¿Un simple director te convenció de semejante disparate?

\- Me guste o no Kayaba Akihiko es muy convincente, además tengo compañeros que no puedo abandonar a su suerte.

\- ¿No era más sencillo contratar a una chica?

\- Nadie en su sano juicio arriesgaría a un inocente. Fuiste testigo de lo que la gente que se obsesiona puede llegar a hacer. No usaré la vida de alguien más en mi beneficio - emitió lleno de determinación.

Sinon sonrió con suavidad. Si, ese es justamente el Kirito de sus sueños.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Kirito revisa los columpios, concentrado en cada detalle por minúsculo que sea.

\- ¿Ya te sientes bien? Sería peligroso si te desmayas a esa altura.

\- Oh -sonríe burlón - ¿la señorita no puede dejar de pensar en mi? Parece que no es tan profesional como presume.

\- ¡¿Pero qué... ?!

El rostro femenino se tiñó de un carmín intenso debido a la indignación, acto seguido estrelló su puño a escasos centímetros de su interlocutor que sudó frío.

 _«- ¿Será que me pasé? »_

\- Que odioso eres. Advertido estás. Si te haces papilla es muy tu problema, únicamente te daré un consejo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Asegurate de que sea una muerte instantánea o será muy dolorosa.

\- Ungh...

.

.

.

Hace una semana que Sinon se convirtió en miembro extraoficial del circo más que nada a petición de Kirito pues está agradecido por múltiples y evidentes razones. Ha nacido entre ellos una suerte de extraña amistad con tintes de rivalidad.

A veces Sinon siente su paciencia superada por tan irreverente y cínico muchacho pero debe admitir que durante los ensayos no puede evitar recordar la razón que le llevó ahí.

 _«- Tan libre. »_

Kirito se balancea con delicadeza en un columpio, lo recorre elegante con los dígitos, sus extensiones de piernas son sublimes, delicadas, hermosas. Cuesta creer que sea tan meticuloso. Da peligrosos saltos como si nada, quizá olvidando que arriesga la vida. ¿Lo hace? Todo parece más parte de un plan mayor. Cuando Kirito se afianza boca abajo adquiere un tono rojizo en las mejillas que curiosamente le hace más apuesto. Los giros que da son espectaculares y su larga cabellera es el aderezo perfecto de tan único espectáculo.

\- Ah...

El chico toma un descanso.

\- Bien hecho - le felicita Sinon.

\- Lo mismo digo.

El corazón femenino late violentamente.

\- Vamos a comer - él - Tengo mucha hambre.

\- Eres todo un caso.

\- ¿Por?

\- Me sorprende que no estés gordo.

\- Los beneficios de llevar una vida sana.

.

.

Hasta este punto es claro que Sinon siente algo por Kirito, ¿y este? Ha encontrado lo que tanto busco... o algo así. La de ojos zafiro prácticamente lee su mente. Si tiene problemas le da una solución, si necesita consejo lo proporciona sin más. Sentido del humor no tiene pero lo compensa con las caras tan graciosas que pone cuando se enoja. Pero la guardaespaldas ha llegado más allá, a donde ningún otro, a su lado Kirito se siente tan seguro que ha bajado la guardia por completo. Su amistad o lo que sea se ha prologado por espacio de ocho meses, tiempo en el cual ha logrado ver el gran talento de Sinon, así como ella confirmar el suyo. La chica ha despertado la curiosidad innata en Kirito que espera acepte su proposición.

.

.

Camerino de Sinon cinco días después.

Esta abre los ojos en demasía creyendo que ha escuchado mal.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Quizá pero es necesario. El público se cansará tarde o temprano de los mismo actos por eso quiero hacer uno nuevo y eres la única que puede ayudarme.

\- ¡Podría herirte o asesinarte en el peor de los casos!

\- No, tienes muy buenos ojos. Captas cada detalle a la perfección, a nadie más le confiaría mi vida - declaró con un intenso brillo en los orbes.

\- ¿Es una de tus bromas?

\- Nunca hable más enserio.

\- De acuerdo.

Kirito comprende que aún con las habilidades de ambos puede que no salga ileso pero desea obsequiar a Sinon la seguridad y autoconfianza que con tanta desesperación busca y es algo que debe conseguir también con sus manos.

.

.

\- Auch...

Quince días más tarde Kirito tiene numerosas cortadas en la piel, ninguna de consideración pero no por ello dejan de arder.

\- ¡Kirito!

\- ¡Estoy bien! - sonríe confiado - ¡Pongamos atención!

\- S-si.

La presiona porque puede dar más, es dueña de un espíritu guerrero que no se rinde, es solo que no se ha dado cuenta.

\- Ahí va - lanza otro a cuchillo que él desde la cuerda floja apenas logra evadir.

 _«- La vi tan cerca... »_

Aquello se convirtió en una danza, él corre al frente dando uno que otro salto al tiempo que ella "intenta" atinarle, lo cierto es que es más una suerte de ilusión óptica. El público pensará que los metales pasan a través de la acróbata cuando en realidad lo hacen a centímetros de este... a pocos milímetros de distancia más bien. Es imposible que Sinon logre predecir el cien por ciento de los movimientos de su compañero por lo que es este quien presta atención a las manos femeninas, algo complicado si la chica no fuese talentosa. Cada disparo debe ser exacto, limpio y conciso. Sinon es la única persona a quien no debe proteger, es por ello que a pesar de ser tan arriesgado llega tan lejos por ella. Sonríe leve.

 _«- ¿A quién engaño? No es la única razón. »_

.

.

Semana y media más tarde, sala de descanso.

Sinon bebe agua centrada en sus pensamientos, ello no evita que note las furtivas miradas de Kirito que se posan en su ser mientras finge leer un libro de ingeniería.

 _«- ¿Y ahora? »_

\- ¿Qué? - la fémina arquea la ceja molesta e incómoda.

\- N-nada.

\- Pues no me lo parece, ¿estás nervioso?

\- ¿Nervioso? ¡Ah si! ¡Mucho!

Sinon no se tragó ni media palabra pero es claro que se niega a decir la verdad, suspira.

\- Será mejor que te arregles. No querrás decepcionar a tus fanáticos.

\- Je je je.

La joven se marchó dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

 _«-Ah si, soy muy valiente. Puedo realizar acrobacias mortales pero no decirle que... »_

Se sonroja, niega con la cabeza y se levanta en dirección a su camerino.

.

.

En la carpa principal.

Kayaba aparece ante el público con su habitual serenidad pero potente tono que te obliga a prestar atención, además de una elegancia que choca un poco con la imagen preconcebida de un presentador de tan animado circo.

\- Tenemos para ustedes un nuevo acto cortesía de Sinon y Kirito.

El público estalló en ovaciones apenas el par puso un pie en el sitio. Ambos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, sonó la música y él se dispuso a correr y saltar por la cuerda, tal y como en los ensayos. La multitud quedó muda de la impresión, la mayoría incluso olvidó respirar o tragar saliva. Sinon contempla todo en cámara lenta. La emoción le inunda, es igual pero distinto, real, como si fuera la primera vez que se da el lujo de vivir. Los disparos se hacen más veloces y Kirito le sigue el ritmo a la perfección, se han sincronizado. El corazón les late rápidamente, las sonrisas se pintan en sus rostros, es muy divertido.

 _«- Veamos que tan lejos puedes llegar Kirito-kun. »_

Kayaba aprovecha que nadie le presta atención y lanza una navaja a la cuerda que la rasga, no se parte de tajo pero se debilita lo suficiente para negar el equilibro al acróbata que se tambalea, el movimiento desgasta la zona afectada. Otra navaja hace lo propio al otro lado y la cuerda se agita violentamente.

\- ¡Kirito!

Gritan todos aterrados. Sinon se inclina dispuesta a salvarle, el muchacho cae y logra apenas sostenerse con las manos.

\- ¡Espera un poco, iré a... !

\- ¡No lo hagas! - exclamó autoritario - ¡Estaré bien! ¡Se caer!

\- ¡No seas idiota! - furiosa - ¡¿Tienes idea de cuántos metros son?!

\- ¿Dos? - bromeó.

\- ¡KIRITO!

Sinon chasqueó la lengua al percatarse de la red rota en dos esquinas, aún si cae sobre ella terminará gravemente herido.

 _«- ¿Qué hago? »_

Se mordia los labios desesperada.

Contrario a lo que la tranquila apariencia de Kirito pretende indicar la angustia le tortura por dentro. Para él es evidente que no se trata de un accidente, ya tenía sus sospechas respecto a Kayaba, si quisiera matarlo lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo es más como que le estuviera poniendo a prueba.

 _«- Me niego a ser su conejillo de indias. »_

Se dijo decidido. Ahora lo importante es encontrar una vía de escape, se mueve un poco a la derecha, no resistirá con dos cortes. La izquierda es su única opción pero de no ser lo suficientemente veloz... traga saliva. No hay espacio para dudas.

\- ¡Kirito!

\- ¿Eh?

La estupefacción del chico es tremenda, Sinon se ha dispuesto a correr por la cuerda que entonces si perdió toda estabilidad.

\- ¡Sinon!

El lazo se partió aunque ella alcanzó a sostenerse y tomar la mano de Kirito.

\- ¿Te han dicho lo imprudente que eres? - soltó este con una risa nerviosa, aliviado.

\- No más que tu.

Sostenida a una palma no podría subir, por si fuese poco Kirito se le resbalaba.

 _«- Nos vamos a caer. ¡Maldición! »_

\- Tengo un plan Sinon.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Deslizate hasta el límite de la soga.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?!

\- Me trae recuerdos~. Se caer - le reiteró - Juro que te protegeré con mi vida de ser...

\- ¡No! ¡¿Se supone que sea feliz con tu sacrificio?! ¡No arriesgué la vida para verte morir!

\- ¡Chicos! - Klein y otros miembros del circo improvisaban una red con una manta.

\- ¿Ves? - el acróbata - No estamos solos.

Sinon es increíblemente terca pero no pasó mucho para que el peso de ambos fuera demasiado para la fracturada cuerda. No le quedó más opción que seguir el consejo, una vez se acabó el lazo se vieron inmersos en una caída libre, Kirito la estrechó entre sus brazos y cubrió con su cuerpo. Sinon cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el horrendo instante en que el dolor se expandiera por su cuerpo.

\- Me gustas Sinon - murmuró - disculpa por decírtelo así.

Todo se volvió negro y perdió el sentido.

\- Mmm...

La chica despertó al ser removida con suavidad por Klein.

\- Que bueno, despertaste.

\- ¡Kirito! - llegó a su mente como un rayo.

El susodicho yace en el suelo, se coloca a su lado. Él tiene una expresión de sufrimiento en la cara además de un hilo de sangre que viaja por su frente, recorriendo un ojo, pómulo y desapareciendo por detrás en la nuca.

\- Iban demasiado rápido - el pelirrojo - No pudimos...

Los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas, Sinon golpeó el pecho masculino con fuerza.

\- Mentiroso... ¡Eres muy injusto! ¿A quién se supone que le diga que también me gustas?

\- ¿Enserio... ? - articuló con trabajo.

El interior de Sinon hervia de indignación, cerró su mano en puño con intención de golpearle pero Kirito la detuvo al tomar su muñeca con gentileza.

\- Si lo haces harás que las costillas me perforen un pulmón je je.

\- Como si fuera posible.

\- Me rompí algunas. Supongo que sobreestimé mi habilidad.

\- Superaste mis expectativas Kirito-kun.

\- Kayaba... - dijo cual reproche.

\- No me mires así, únicamente saqué tu potencial.

\- ¿Qué te piensas que son las personas? - silencio - No tengo idea de en qué piensas y no pretendo saberlo pero no seré parte de esto. Me iré y haré otro circo con todos los que gusten abandonarte.

\- Quédate el circo, es mi regalo por todos estos años. Ya no lo necesito, fui testigo de hasta donde puede llegar el ser humano.

\- Y seguirás con tus repugnantes experimentos.

\- No somos distintos. Puede que no apruebes mis métodos pero de mi aprendiste lo que sabes.

\- No lo niego pero estas equivocado en algo...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es natural. Kayaba, no eres el creador del mundo y nunca lo serás sin importar lo que hagas. Así como obtuve conocimientos de ti, tú lo hiciste de otras personas y viceversa.

\- Interesante punto de vista...

Akihiko se vió interrumpido por un cuchillo en su garganta, en ese momento Sinon era dueña de una atroz aura asesina.

\- Largo. No vuelvas jamás.

\- Eres bueno escogiendo Kirito-kun.

El hombre se retiró dejando miles de interrogantes tras el. Los miembros del circo pidieron al público regresara a sus hogares luego de asegurar que la vida de las estrellas principales no corría peligro. En cuanto a ellos, Sinon descansa el rostro en el pecho del joven aún recostado.

\- Me asusté mucho - le reclamó.

\- También yo. No debí confiar en ese hombre. Le admiraba tanto que me deslumbró.

\- Comprendo, me pasó lo mismo contigo.

\- ¿Ah si? - interesado.

\- Hasta que conocí a la persona detrás del acróbata. Eres terco, imprudente, estúpido y negligente.

\- Ungh - sentido.

\- Pero... - le encaró sonrojada - a tu lado puedo ser la auténtica yo.

\- ¿Puedo intentar algo?

\- ¿Uh?

Kirito se reincorporó lentamente, con la consecuente oleada de dolor que eso le ocasionó. Acarició la mejilla de Sinon que delineó con los dígitos y se aproximó para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. El rostro femenino se incendió en un intenso carmín, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Embustero.

\- Je je je. Enserio me gustas Sinon - la tomó de las manos.

\- A mi también me gustas Kirito, pero no indica que opine distinto - sonrió divertida.

\- En ese caso, tendré que cambiar el concepto que tienes de mi.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Aunque ahora, dormiré un poco.

\- ¿Eh? - acto seguido, se desmayó - ¡¿Kirito?!

Sinon entendió entonces que lucharía bastante con la estupidez de tan imprudente chico pero, ni modo, en el corazón no se manda. ¿Cuánto estrés resistirá el de ella... y el de él?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **En definitiva me sale más el SinoKiri (no sé como se llama la pareja) o a la inversa pero Kirito me gusta más así~. Muchas gracias por leer y bueno como nadie me conoce les dejo el dato curioso: al igual que a chiquito bebé (Aladdin de Magi) practicamente shipeo a Kirito hasta con las piedras XD. Gracias por leer! Viva la variedad :3. Ah, y cuándo se hacen los RPG reales? :3.**


End file.
